


Truth

by Bookwormgirl1016



Category: Doctor Who, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgirl1016/pseuds/Bookwormgirl1016
Summary: This story follows a young girl, and how she finds out she is not who, or what she is. After moving To a small town in Nevada, her life changes the day she meets Miko.--------------------------------------Story is written with the help of Ashley Tron (Google Plus)Ashley is owned by AshleyAll Transformer characters owned by HasbroThe Doctor owned by BBC





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**.

Today is a special day on the planet Cybertron, a rare kind of fairy was being born. This rarely ever happens. A Cybertronian creature, a fairy; some Cybertronians call them Prime-Children will be born any time now. They are the children of the primes, and when they grow up, they marry the new prime, and have a child with that Prime. The fairies and the Primes tend to have a close bond. These Fairies are a little like humans, but they possess special abilities, like can grow wings, and instead of blood in their veins, they have energon. Another difference is the eyes, which glows the same color as their Prime's eyes. Underneath the layer of skin, is a robot. Adult Fairies have tough skin, which doesn't wound easily.

All of Cybertron was gathered for this event, waiting and hoping they will get a glance of the new born fairy. The parents are Optimus Prime, once known as Orion Pax, and a fairy, Michelle. In the waiting room was a proud Sentinel Prime, he was about to become a grandfather, he was the father of Michelle. With him was Lilly and her daughter, Ashley, or Ash. Ash was the equivalent to a five year old. Both are fairies as well. Lilly is the best friends with Michelle. Pacing the room was Ultra Magnus, the nervous, soon to be uncle, who was the brother of Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile, in the delivery room, lay a fairy, screaming in pain, as she pushed out the child. A worried Optimus held her hand, which she had a tight grip on.

"One more push." said Ratchet as he readied himself to grab the baby. He had a cloth to put her in, for he could not touch the child, else it will be bounded to him, and not the father.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Michelle as she pushed one last time.

"It's a girl." Ratchet catches the child and quickly hands her to Optimus, who gently took her. Once he had her in his arms, he could feel the bond take effect. He smiled at the small child, this was his daughter, his energon flowed through her veins, and she looked at him with her big blue eyes that are just like his. Optimus was proud, he was a dad. He handed her over to Michelle so she can feed her for he felt his child's hunger. Michelle took her and fed her energon.

"What is her name?" asked Ratchet. He motioned for his two interns, Blueprint and Redpain. They are twin sisters, both studding to be a medic. The females steps forward. Redpain was red in color, and some even say that she looks like a female version of Knockout. While her twin, look just like her, but is blue. The twins are the younger sister to Knockout.

"Arianna." Both Optimus and Michelle say in unison, and then smile at each other. Never before has such love has been between a Prime and a fairy. This is going to be one powerful fairy. The stronger the love is between husband and wife, the stronger the fairy would be. If one hated the other, the child would not survive, and may even die before birth.

"Blueprint and send in the family, And Redpain, let the rest know." said Ratchet, the rest meaning all of Cybertron. Blueprint left to go into the waiting room While Redpain went to the crowd outside.

Once Redpain reaches the outside of the hospital, the once noisy crowd hushes, waiting for the intern to speak. Redpain waits for total silence before speaking.

"It is a girl fairy, and her name is Arianna." she said to the waiting crowd. Once hearing the name, the crowd cheered and chanted her name. But way in the back, slowly making his way forward was one Cybertronian who was not celebrating; he had an agenda on his mind. Megatron was going to crash a happy day.

Meanwhile Blueprint walks into the waiting room, and all eyes turn onto her, waiting on her to speak.

"It's a girl, follow me to the delivery room." she said. Sentinel Prime, Ultra Magnus, and the two fairies, who followed the blue medic to be.

The new parents smiled and greeted the group as they walked in. Michelle hands the now full Arianna to Sentinel Prime, and smiles at him.

"Meet your granddaughter, Arianna" she said as Sentinel gently took her, and smiled at the small child. The new born slept peacefully in his arms; it brought back memories of the birth of his daughter.

Unfortunately, the happy moment did not last long. The hospital room doors burst open, reviling an angry Megatronus. Sentinel held his granddaughter closer, using his arms to shield her. Optimus stood in between his wife and daughter.

"Megatronus." Optimus began until he was cut off.

"Its Megatron now!" said Megatron, seething with anger. He pointed and Sentinel. "You should have made me a prime," he moved to Michelle, "she should have been mine, along with that child. If I can't have them, nobody can!" After that, he stormed out, leaving the family worried. Both of the primes vowed to keep the fairies safe at all costs.

Two years later, a war was raging between the Autobots and the Decepticons. One Autobot, Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, was heading to a building with a small child in his arms, about the age of two. The child was crying because she was scared. Just a few long minutes ago, she was standing around trying to find Optimus. She was lost in the confusion of the war, and Megatron himself, who was the leader of the Decepticons, was about to shoot her, until Optimus grabbed her, and took her to safety.

"Shhh, it's OK, Arianna, I won't let anything bad happen to you." said Optimus. He could feel his daughters fear, and he was worried that Megatron may be following, with the intent to harm her.

He took her inside a building, where a man with a blue box waited. This mane was from a planet called Gallifrey, a planet not too far from Cybertron. The man was wearing a blue suit with red converse; he called himself "The doctor." Optimus placed his daughter in a cradle, and then he slipped a necklace over the child's head. On a music box, he played a song, which promises of safety, even though there is a war. The song calmed the child, and eased her to sleep.

"Don't forget who you are, or where you came from." Optimus said to Arianna. Then he hands her to the doctor, a long time ally, "Please protect her; she is the last of her kind. Her name is Arianna, daughter of the last Prime." he said to him as he hands her over.

"Don't worry," said The Doctor, I'll take her to where Megatron can't get her, she'll be safe on Earth."

"It is appreciated." said Optimus.

With saddened optics, the Prime watches The Doctor take his only child inside the blue box, known as the T.A.R.I.S. As he watched it slowly fade, he vowed to himself he would try to find her once it is safe. Optimus did not want to send her away, but he had to, Megatron had killed his wife, and he will kill his daughter, in fact, if he wasn't there, she would be dead by now. He sighed to himself, he did not know if he would she her again, but he did know one thing; he will be able to tell if she is alright, thanks to the bond they share. Fairies and their prime parent share a bond that allows the prime feel their child's pain, and strong emotions, like fear or joy.

The Doctor landed in the woods near a town called Jasper Nevada. With the fairy child in his arms he set out to find her a family to take care of her. After a while he spotted a young couple having a picnic, and he heard their conversation.

"If you can have anything in the world, what would you have?" asked the man.

"A child of my own, but I can't have one." the woman said sadly.

At this the Doctor came out, and after talking with them, he handed the child to the couple who promised to take care of the baby.


	2. Autobots

      **Chapter one: Autobots**

    Fourteen years later, Arianna who thinks her name is Amanda sits in her room, unpacking. She and her father had just moved to a small town called Jasper Nevada. Amanda was a little excited, that is the same town her favorite show takes place. She sighed as she hung a picture of the Transformers Prime Autobots. The girl looked at the picture of Optimus Prime, her favorite character.

  
       Even before she watched Transformers, Amanda would dream that Megatron was going to kill her, but Optimus saved her. She sighed and got into bed and fell asleep.

  
     The next morning she was dropped off at her new school, which looked just like the school in the show. She watched her Dad as he drove to work, after he dropped her off. Amanda lives with just her Dad. Ever since her mom died, her father would work all the time, and when he was home, he was drunk. At these times, Amanda would do her best to avoid him, else he would beat her.  Before her mom died, they where happy, and she was loved.  
It wasn't time for school to start, so she sat in the spot that looks like the spot where Miko was drawing Arcee in the very first episode of Transformers Prime. A girl with long black hair and a purple dress on walks up to Amanda. The girl had strange glowing purple eyes that made Arianna nervous.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" asked the girl.

"I am. I'm Amanda. It's my first day."

"I'm Ashley, though I prefer Ash. I hope you enjoy it here."

"Thanks I hope so too."  
Ashley, who is actually a fairy on the Decepticon side, has been on a mission for a few weeks to find out about the Autobot's human friends. What better way than to be at their school?

"And I also suggest stay with the right crowd."

"Oh? Who is that?" asks Amanda.

"Well like the less crazy. Like Jack Darby." says Ash, like it's nothing. Amanda's eyes widen, that's a name from the show she likes.

"Wait, Jack who?" she asks in disbelief.

"Are you sick? Your eyes look like they're going to pop out of your head. Yeah, Jack Darby. Stay away from Vincent and Miko. Little trouble makers." she advised.

"Whoa, whoa, Vince? Miko?" Amanda starts to think she is pulling a fast one on her. Ash is naming the human characters.

"You know them?" asks Ash.

"Um, no, not really."

"Well it seems like it."

"I heard about them," lies Amanda.

"Are they that bad of trouble makers?" giggles Ash.  
Amanda laughs and shakes her head as Bulkhead pulls up with Miko. Amanda can't help but to stare. She was looking at Miko, _the_ Miko. Amanda couldn't believe her own eyes. On the other hand, Ash glares at the two. Then Bumblebee with Raf, and Arcee with Jack pulls up. Again, Amanda keeps staring.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asks Ash  
Amanda looks back over at Ash. "Um, yeah, fine. I think I may like the boy on the bike." Arianna quickly lies. Something told her that talking about the show wasn't a good idea.

"Jack?" asks Ash. Jack, who had heard his name, walks over.

"I think he heard you." said Ash.

"I only heard my name." he said.

"This is Amanda, she's new here. I was telling her that you are one of the people in her grade." said Ash, thinking of a quick lie.

"Oh, nice to meet you Amanda and welcome to Jasper."

"Thanks. Nice bike." says Amanda, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Thanks, but she could use some repairs, she can be.... temperamental." He said, glareing at the bike for a brief moment.  
Amanda did not believe him, if that bike was Arcee, which she most likely is, then the bike is just fine.

"Well, I'll see you around," Amanda looks at her schedule and school map. "I got to go,  it may take a while to find my class." With that the kids say their good bye and go to their classes. 

    After School, Amanda is out in the front, waiting for her dad, when Ashley walks up next to her.

"Waiting for your parents?" she asked

"Just my dad." said Amanda

"Oh, Ok. I have to walk home." Ash shrugged as she spoke.

"Do you need a ride?" asked Amanda, hoping she would say no.

"I would say yes. But my guardian will yell at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amanda felt bad for her new friend.

"Its fine." shrugs Ash as if it's no big deal.

"Ok." Amanda shrugged. Her dad pulled up in an old beat up Honda, and honked the horn. Amanda frowned, she knew what was waiting for her once she got home.

"Well, that's my dad, I got to go. See you tomorrow Ashley." she quickly got in and buckled up as her dad sped away before Ashley could speak.

During the ride home, Amanda stared out the window, lost in thought. Miko, Jack and Raf where real, and had cars, or bikes in Jack's case just like the bots. Could the Autobots be real too?   
Once they parked in the driveway, Amanda bolted to her room, knowing what she's in for. She can tell by the scowl on her dad's face he had a bad day. When he has a bad day, she pays for it. Unfortunately, her dad was behind her.

"Dad, please," she begged, but his fist swung and hit her square in the face. Amanda stepped back, scared, and then only to receive another blow, it knocking her to the ground with a thud.

"It's your fault my wife left me you pathetic excuse of a daughter! And I'm not your father, how many times do I have to tell you, we found you." he said with a kick, fury was in his voice.

"Do your homework you freak, or better yet, just do the world a favor, and kill yourself!" With that, he stormed off, leaving Amanda to cry by herself.   
After a while, she got up and did her homework. How long would she last this living hell?

Once done, she turned on the TV to her favorite t.v. show, Transformers Prime. Amanda wished that they were real and would save her from this hell. While watching the show, she got an idea. She grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote a note which read:

_Transformers Prime, please watch it, it's online if you need to watch the first episode. It's on the hub, you can find it on the website. It's only in season one._

    At the bottom, she added her cell number. Amanda folded up the paper, then put it in the pocket of the jeans she laid out for tomorrow. She was going to give the note to Miko, or Jack. She was tempted to write about her father, but changed her mind.

    The next day at school, Amanda sat on her steps, drawing a rose in her sketchbook, waiting for Miko to come outside. She looked up as Miko walks out. Amanda packed her stuff and walked to her.

"Miko, right? " she asked.

"Yep. You're the new kid?" replied the Japanese girl.

"Yep. I'm Amanda, and, um, I think you should see this show. It's important." with that, she handed Miko the paper and walked away.

"Um, ok...? Weird." Miko unfolded the paper, and looked at it. Once she saw the name, she understood why it was important to Amanda.

Amanda walked to where she spotted Ashley. With a forced smile she walked over to her. Amanda isn't going to let her father get to her.

"Hi Ashley." Amanda greeted.

"Hello Amanda." Ashley smiled at the other, but it was faked. Something about Amanda made Ashley suspicious.

"How are you today? " asked Amanda.

"Fine.. I guess... but I have something to ask you." She told Amanda quite bluntly.

"Ok, ask away." Amanda was wondering what her possible friend wanted.

"What did you give Miko just now?" asked Ashley.

Amanda had a feeling that she shouldn't tell Ash the truth. "Oh, She dropped her homework and I gave it back."

Ashley only raised an eyebrow at the other, she wasn't sure to believe her or not.  
"Oh? That trouble maker finally did her homework?"

Amanda laughs. "No, it was blank, she wasn't too happy to have it back."

"I bet, but I don't remember any home work being due today..." Ashley thought for a moment before nodding.

"It had her name on it and it looked like homework." Amanda shrugs.

"Alright..." Ashley was thinking, for all she knew it could be information about the autobots. Amanda told Ashley she would see her later. Ashley only muttered "I guess I'll have to talk to Miko later..."

After school, Amanda was waiting for her dad. She felt her phone vibrate, she checked it. She had a text from her dad, saying she needs to walk home. "Scrap." muttered Amanda under her breath.

Miko then walked up, and she was looking around like she was trying to hide. "Hey Amanda! Is something wrong?"

Amanda jumped, "Oh, I have to walk home. Are you going to try out that show? It's really good."

"I'm going to ask you about it, but we need to speak someplace private..." Miko's expression was serious.

"Gotcha." said Amanda. "My dad won't be home, my house ok?"

"How about my house, so you won't have to walk."

"Ok. Sounds great." said Amanda. She hide her excitement well.

"Oh yeah, stay away from Ashley, she's bad mojo."

"Funny, she said the same about you. To be honest, I don't believe her, something tells me that you're right." said Amanda.

"She is crazy, do see her eyes glow purple? That's just unnatural... and well... she's evil.." said Miko.

"I noticed. It.....reminds me of an evil character in the show I suggested. He gives me the creeps." Amanda shudders, and looks too see if Miko for the hint.

Miko nodded, she then whispered to Amanda, "Dark energon... it glows like Mega-butt's eyes."

"So, he is real." said Amanda, She couldn't help but smile, that means Optimus and the Autobots were real.

"Yeah! Did you ever notice your eyes glow like Op's."

Amanda laughed a little. "I never really noticed. Besides, I'm a human, it's not possible."

"Well, it does look like Op's, and well, what if you aren't human?" She said jokingly.

"It would be pretty cool. But I'm human. I can't believe they're real. This is so awesome. Is...Is there any way I could meet them? "

"Yeah! Of course! You already seem to know about them so it's no secret to you!"

"Awesome! " Amanda grinned. "So, when can I? "

"Now sound good?" asked Miko.

"Pretty please? " Amanda practically begged.

"Then let's go, Bulk would love to meet you!" Miko exclaimed. Amanda grinned, excited to meet him.

Ashley then walked up, "Hey guys," Amanda had a really bad feeling that Ash was up to something, and she tried to think of an excuse when Bulkhead pulled up.

"Hey, Ashley... what do you want?" Miko asked Ashley as she tried to get closer to Bulk.

"I couldn't help it.. I was overhearing your conversation." said Ashley. Amanda glanced at Miko, not happy.

"Oh, Amanda, why the sad face?"

"No reason," said Amanda as she slowly stepped closer to Bulkhead. Something about Ashley was giving her bad vibes. Amanda didn't like it.

"You don't lie to those who know what lying looks like. I'm not a bad person."

"Ok. Fine. I don't trust you. Something about you is off." With that, Miko and Amanda got in Bulkhead.

"Drive!" said Miko.

Bulkhead drove off. "Miko, who is your friend? You know the rules!" He said.

"I'm Amanda, and I already know about you guys... there is a show about you guys. It's only in its first season." said Amanda before Miko spoke.

Ashley sighed, she did go and follow the trio. She didn't care if her cover was blown, she wasn't going to run after the car, she was going to teleport.

"I think you should tell Optimus about the show." said Bulkhead. Amanda nodded, too excited to speak.


End file.
